


Warmy Yarny

by mmmdraco



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise finds out that Kanji has one of Kanamin's singles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmy Yarny

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble that got out of control for the prompt "Rise/Kanji, music".

Smiling, Rise waved at Kanji's mom and headed up to his room. They'd been hanging out a lot lately, and today she'd decided to surprise him with a trip to Okina City to buy the new yarn he'd been talking about lately. Only, he'd gotten asked by the teacher to stay after class, so she'd gone on ahead and changed clothes at home. As far as uniforms went, Yasoinaba High's wasn't bad, but it wasn't quite her style. Still, Kanji should have been back already, right? He hadn't gotten into trouble for his grades, had he? The thought flew out of her mind as she saw something on the low table in the room that made her nostrils flare. Only a second later, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and pouted. "Kanamin's new single? You actually bought it?!"

Kanji's eyes flew open and he stepped back with one foot. "What the hell, Rise? Can't a guy buy a CD 'cause of one song he likes?"

Her breath coming in huffs, Rise walked over to the CD case, picking it up to look at the track listing. "Sure, but not from my rival and especially not since this song was the one that was planned for me before I took that break!"

Letting out a sigh, Kanji rubbed at the back of his neck for a moment. "Okay, chill. Y'wanna feel better? Go check my player and the top shelf of my CD rack."

Still breathing heavily, Rise walked over to the CD player in question and opened it, calming slightly at the sight of her first single. "Wow, this isn't even in print anymore!" She closed the lid as she looked over to the CD rack, her heart welling up as she noticed that all of her releases were lined up chronologically. Her fingers traced the spines and she looked over to him. "I thought you weren't a fan."

Sticking his hands into his pockets, Kanji shrugged. "I wasn't. But when we went to Port Island? There was a music shop there in the mall. I went inside and found one of your CDs in the used shit and decided to give it a shot."

"Was that right before King's Game?" Rise smiled and moved over to him, her hands clasped together behind her back.

He curled his lip at the memory, but shrugged one shoulder. "Yeah. Anyway, I've been pickin' your albums and stuff up secondhand mostly, but I just got the last one. Your first single." He coughed, hoping he wasn't blushing as brightly as it felt he was. "I actually decided to buy your stupid albums instead of that new yarn. It's just as well. If I'd gotten it, I probably would've ended up making somethin' for you."

Rise reached up and slid her arms in between Kanji's arms and body, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she said softly. "Well, now I can tell you your surprise and make you happy, too? We're gonna go buy your yarn. And I'll get you enough to make a bunch of stuff."

"H-hey!" Kanji eased his hands out of his pockets and let them rest softly, crossed together across Rise's back. "You'd better." He coughed and let one thumb rub against the bare skin he encountered at the nape of her neck. "But I'll pay for the train fare."

Pulling away a bit, Rise smiled up at Kanji. "So, what's your favorite track? And did you get the greatest hits collection with the remixes and the new song?"

"Huh?! I didn't even know there was one!" Kanji's mouth dropped open. "Shit, that's probably gonna be expensive."

"Yeah, it would," Rise said with a grin, "if I didn't have a few extra copies at home. You want one?"

Suddenly, Kanji froze as if just connecting the fact that the girl in front of him was the same one that had provided all of the vocals for the very CD he was practically salivating over. "Uh, yeah." He said a little more quietly, "And could you sign it?"

Reaching up, Rise mussed Kanji's hair just a bit. "Moron. Of course I will!" She let her hand come down, catching at his shoulder, then went up on her tip toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek. "But you should make me a sweater with the new yarn. Unless you'd rather be in charge of keeping me warm instead?" She bit her lip and let herself slip back down until she was standing flat on her feet. 

"Damn it, Rise!" Kanji hadn't moved his hands from where they went around her, choosing now to move them only to her shoulders, thumbs grazing against the tops as he smirked at her. "Who says I can't do both?"

A voice suddenly rang out from beyond the door, "Weren't you two going somewhere? The next train will be here in a few minutes."

"Ma!" Kanji ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Yeah, we'll be right out."

"We could go to the movies while we're there, too, y'know." Rise shrugged. "Just a thought."

Kanji shrugged out of his uniform jacket, grabbing his leather jacket instead. "Eh, but it's always so cold in there."

Rise nodded. "Uh huh. But if you're in charge of keeping me warm..." She trailed off, hoping Kanji got the message.

Suddenly, his hand was gripping her own and pulling her out the door. "Hey, Ma? We're gonna do a movie, too!" Laughing, Rise jogged forward to get in step with him.


End file.
